


Memories

by splendidjihoon



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 2seung - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Horror, M/M, Romance, Sad Ending, Seungyul - Freeform, ryeonseung, seungcat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidjihoon/pseuds/splendidjihoon
Summary: One day, memories Seungwoo didn't even remember  happened kept on flashing through his mind.  What could that memories possibly mean?





	1. Chapter 1

"Seungwoo, you love me right!!!?" Seungyoun asked me with a wide smile on his face. That exact same smile was the reason why I fell in love with him, so I hugged him tightly, I just can't resist it, he's too beautiful.

"Of Course, probably more than you love me" I said still hugging him. I really love this feeling, I love how warm his body is and it felt very familiar. 

"You will never forget me right?? Until forever" my head ached after he said those words. 

"Until forever. Till death do us part" a memory suddenly flashed through my mind.

"Ugh" I groaned as I touch my temple after I released him from my hug. It hurt so bad but I quickly managed to act fine. I don't want Seungyoun to worry about me. 

"Hey, are you ok? Do you wanna go to the hospital? Does it hurt somewhere?" He asked worriedly putting his hand on my forehead to see if I was sick.

"Ah no Im fine, its just a headache, you don't have to worry." I assured him "And to answer you question, you will always be here forever" I said pointing at my heart and that made his face turned crimson red so I hug him again. "I love you"

I felt cold wind suddenly brushed my skin after I said those three words. Mind telling you that we are in my bedroom right now sitting comfortably on the bed with the door and windows closed and the AC was off, so where did the wind came from? I looked at Seungyoun but he doesn't seem to notice it.  
Nevermind, I was just scaring myself maybe, coz it looked like I was the only one who felt it.

"Lets go?" I lend my hand in front of him waiting for him to hold mine. We still have class to attend today and we're already running late. 

"GUYS GUYS GUYS, THIS IS NOT A DRILL. YOU KNOW BYUNGCHAN FROM THE OTHER SECTION?" Shouted Yohan, he was our class president and he looked anxious delivering those words. We were already here inside our classroom waiting for our professor.

"Wait? What happened? Did you mean Choi Byungchan?" I asked worriedly. He's one of my friend. And based on what actions Yohan was showing, it seemed like something bad happened. 

"H-he was f-found dead, at the bo-boys comfort room, full of stabs." He started to shed tears as he described what he exactly saw. "I-i saw his body, it creept me out, and his mouth I cant believe what they did to him" 

I was still processing the information that my friend had been killed when I suddenly remembered that Seungyoun told me he's going to the rest room, and almost 30 minutes had already passed but he's still not here. 

"Shit" I panicked then hurriedly made my way to the rest room. "Please I hope he's fine. Please please." I prayed while beads of sweat falling down my face. "Excuse me excuse me" there's too many people gathered near the crime scene, probably wanting to have a glimpse of Byungchan's dead body. 

"Have anyone seen Seungyoun?" I asked everyone I met at the hallway but all of them have no idea where is he.

"Seungyoun where are you?" I shouted for him to hear me in case he's still here. 

I was losing my hope when

"Are you finding your sweetheart hyung?" asked Yunseong with Donghyun beside him. I just nodded

"I think I saw him going downstairs awhile ago. He seemed traumatized seeing Byungchan's body. Well everyone will, his death was, I can't even explain. It was very tragic. Can't even identify his face with his mouth sewed." He fake puked. 

"Anyways, I think Seungyoun hyung needs you right now, go find him hyung" I just thanked him then rushed my way downstairs.  
There I saw him crying while having a sit at one of the bench outside the school building.

I hugged him very tightly to comfort him. We stayed like that for a minute but he just kept on crying. It must be really hard for him to see something like that.

"I-i saw him I saw Byungchan. Seungwoo, i-im scared. We entered the rest room together. I still clearly remember how he smiled to greet me. A-and after that, I entered one of the cubicle." He sobbed "I heard him screamed for help and that scared me so much that I didn't came out of the cubicle for awhile. U-until I saw lots of blood flowing on the floor entering my cubicle, I waited until I heard no noises anymore. And t-that's when I saw him, lying dead on the floor. Seungwoo, Im a bad person" He said stuttering between his words

"No, no, you're not, don't say that thing" 

"But I didn't help him. He should've been still alive right now if I had the courage to help him the moment he screamed for help. It was my fault" 

"You will just endanger yourself if you did helped him. I don't want to lose you Seungyoun. I can't imagine my life without you. I know Im bad, for thinking that it was a good idea you didn't came out of that freakin cubicle. Coz you have no idea what I could possibly do if something bad will happen to you." He ramained silent after I said those words. He just continued to cry like a baby. My baby. 

"Ssshhh, please stop crying, I don't want to see you sad. Sorry, I should've joined you awhile ago. I won't leave you again alone Im sorry." I kissed his forehead. He was too vulnerable and that made me want to protect him at all cost.


	2. Chapter 2

Week had already passed since the brutal killing of Byungchan, his remains was cremated and we all attended his funeral including Seungyoun. 

Seungyoun stood as a witness to Byungchan's death but they still are lacking evidence that might lead them to find the culprit.  
They also checked the security camera but all of the footage were gone and was replaced by another video.  
The killer was quite intelligent and skillful for managing to do those things in a short period of time without being caught unless he wasn't alone.

After a week of no classes (because the school was busy investigating the crime and to also assure the students safety) we are now back. Seungyoun and I were holding each others hand while walking. Thankfully, he already recovered a bit from his traumatic experience. Maybe sleeping with him every night since the incident helped a bit. I always made him feel that he was not alone. 

"Ouch, i think i was bitten by an ant. You both are just too sweet" Donghyun sarcastically said while looking at our intertwined hands with Yunseong beside him. I just didn't mind them. They love messing with all the couples here in our school, as if those two ain't also lovers.

"Ok class, i'll check the attendance" Dongwook our professor said after he entered our class. 

"Song Hyungjun" 

"Present"

"Song Yuvin" but no one answered

"Song Yuvin?" He repeated "is Yuvin here?" He asked looking at all of us. 

"He's absent Prof" Yohan said. 

"No excuse letter?" Yohan nodded "can someone check on him in your dorm?" 

"We already did, but it was locked and no one's answering." Answered Yohan again

"Just give him space guys, his girlfriend just broke up with him yesterday, I think he's still in the state of moving on"   
Gukheon joked. He's his best friend that's why he knew something about him. 

Our professor was really nice to us and often joke with us that why we really are close to him. He was like a father to us.

"Ok, so for todays assignment." Everyone gasped after they heard the word assignment. Who wouldn't? That word was cursed, and I also hate hearing it. "JAPAN, Just always pray at night. That's all for today class bye" he joked leaving our room chuckling. My classmates bid their goodbye happily.

Tomorrow came and Yuvin was still nowhere to be found until thursday.

"Seungwoo, im craving for pizzaaa" Seungyoun pouted after saying those. He really knew what my weaknesses are.

"Ok, but let's change our clothes first?" Seungyoun smiled, probably satistfied with my answer so I just pinched his cute cheeks. 

We all headed our way to our dorm after our class. We were walking at the hallway when a really bad smell welcomed us. It made me wanted to puke.

"Eww, whats that? Smells like a dead rat" said Dohyon while acting like he's about to vomit

"Disgusting" Hyungjun while blocking his nose with his hands. 

"Uhh you should've told me Hyungjun that you're going to poop on your pants" Hangyul joked

"Ha ha funny" hyungjun glared at hangyul. These funny kids, well hangyul ain't kid anymore but still childish.

"I think its coming from yuvin's room" we all looked at each other and then realization hit us.

"Fuck" gukheon said "yuvin? Yuvin? Please open the door" he knocked the locked door non stop. 

"Not again please" I mumbled as I held Seungyoun's hand and it was cold and shaking. "Hey are you ok?" I asked worriedly before I held his face. He looked pale. 

"Yeah, i-i just remembered byungchan, i just don't want that to happen again" he answered still shaking. I think his trauma from the last weeks incident was coming back. Tears started to form in his beautiful eyes. 

"Wait for me here, I'm calling the security guard for the key"I said to him. I was about to go when the door suddenly opened by itself and the foul smell became stronger and it made me wanted to vomit more. 

*Cough* cough* 

"Sorry I will not enter i can't endure the smell"   
"Me neither"  
They all complained but Gukheon didn't mind the bad smell and bravely entered the room. 

"PLEASE CALL THE AMBULANCE PLEASE PLEASE HURRY UP" gukheon shouted and that was the moment I knew that my speculation were true. "YUVIN PLEASE WAKE UP YOU BASTARD" I immediately led Seungyoun to his room that was five doors away from Yuvin's. I didn't want him to witness another murder. I calmed him down after we reached his room. 

"Im just going to see what happened, i'll be back asap, just stay here" he nodded. 

"Just please hurry up" he held my hand as if he doesnt want me to go leave him. I did have second thoughts but still decided to leave him. It's just for a minute. I just wanted to know what really happened.

Dongpyo, Dohyon, Junho and especially Hyungjun were crying non stop at the corner. They were scared to go back to their respective bedrooms.

"What exactly happened to him?" I asked the four and Dohyon answered

"He hanged himself. We have no idea if it was set up or he really did just kill himself because of the break up. Hyung" he manage to say between his sobs.

"Hyung, we're scared, two already died in a span of two weeks, this ain't normal anymore" Hyungjun cried.

"We found something inside" said Jinhyuk, student from the other section. We weren't that close with each other but we sometimes talk to each other coz he's really nice.


	3. Chapter 3

I entered Yuvin's room. The police wasn't yet here that's why we're still allowed to enter Yuvin's room. 

"His tongue was cut, i have no idea what this could actually mean but this clearly isn't suicide." Jinhyuk said. Gukheon,Jinhyuk, and I was the only person inside.

"Whoever the culprit is, he'll pay for this" Gukheon said with his voice cracking.

"I think Byungchan and Yuvins death were connected" I said based on my observation. Who would probably do this heinous crime to the both of them? 

"How?" They said in unison

"Ya'll remember how Byungchan's mouth was sewed right? And now, Yuvins tongue was cut. So-"

'youre doing it right'

I stopped talking after I heard someone whispered right beside me. It was only the three of us here. I also felt the same sensation when Seungyoun and I were hugging last week. That cold feeling brushing through my skin.

"You guys heard that?" I asked. They both shrugged. 

"Heard what? Im only hearing the police sirens" and that gave me goosebumps. Im sure I heard someone spoke. And the voice sounds familiar. Really familiar. Was it only me or it was just an imagination? Maybe I'm starting to lose my mind.

"Ok kids, time to get out, you're not allowed in here" police officers came so we had to get out immediately. 

I was getting tired so I just decided to  
get back to Seungyoun's room and there I saw him sleeping peacefully. It was a very long day to all of us, he need a rest. I laid beside him and hugged him very tightly while kissing his neck. He slightly opened his eyes.

"You're back" He said softly while hugging me back. I gave him a peck on his lips so he smiled. His hair was quite long and it was already blocking his pair of beautiful eyes so I removed it using my fingers and tucked it in his ear. There, he looked much prettier.

"Are you aware how much beauty God gave you? Im very lucky to have you" 

"Please stop flattering me at night, I wont be able to sleep thinking of those words you know?" I just smiled and kissed him again from his forehead to his nose, to his mouth, to his chin until I reached his neck. Then we cuddled until we both fell asleep

Morning came and Seungyoun was still asleep so I didn't bother to wake him up. I was also hundred percent sure that todays class was suspended because of the death of another student. I can believe this all happened in just two weeks. 

I bought something to eat at the near convenience store and there I bumped with gukheon and jinhyuk. They seemed bothered. I totally understood Gukheon since his bff just died but Jinhyuk? He looked pale. 

"Hey, is there a problem? You two looked bothered" I asked them. I didn't know they were this close with each other until today given the fact that Jinhyuk was from the other section.

"Its just that" he stopped "do you really think byungchan and yuvins death were connected?" Jinhyuk suddenly asked. 

"Well I think it is. But im still gathering information. I was just wondering what could they possibly done for someone to harbor such grudge to them. It must be something serious" they both froze from their spots. 

"Y-yeah, we think so too." Gukheon stuttered while saying those but I just bid them my goodbye because Seungyoun might already be awake and waiting for me already. 

I was getting near Seungyoun's bedroom when I heard loud noises coming from his room so without second thoughts, I ran as fast as I can. I quickly open the door and saw him blocking his ears with his two hands.

"Stop stop stop stop please. What do you want?" eyes closed and he seemed to lose his sanity while tears running down his face. I really hate seeing him cry "stop I didn't want any of this, leave me alone" he pleaded. I looked around to see if he's talking to someone but I saw nothing.

"Seungyoun, seungyoun, calm down. What's the matter?" I said trying to kiss his forehead as I caressed his cheeks but he immediately pushed me away. What in the earth was happening to him? His actions was creeping me out right now but he needs me.

"Stay away he's coming seungwoo, he's after you, no he's after us." he started to knock his head against the wall so I stopped him by hugging him tightly even tho he was resisting.  
"He's back" he kept on mumbling. He was now full of sweats and his forehead was already red.

"Who's coming? Please let me understand." he's not answering me and just keep blabbering words about the one who's coming. Who might that be? And why is that person bothering Seungyoun. I wanted to know everything. Was that also connected to their deaths? I stayed hugging him until he calmed down. 

"I think im gone crazy Seungwoo. Im sorry" He hugged me back. We are too close with each other right now. I wanted to kiss and cuddle him so badly but this wasn't the right time to do that "Im sorry about awhile ago" 

"Don't be sorry its not your fault. Just tell me if somethings bothering you" as long as I want to ask him about the one who's coming, i didn't want to add to his burdens anymore, maybe next time. We stayed like that hugging each other when he asked something

"Can I kiss you?" I didn't reply anymore, I quickly sucked his lips.  
"Hmmm." He let out a soft moan  
I wondered my left hand through his stomach while the other was caressing his back. I bit his lower lip and that made him flinched a little. He pulled my hair to pressed my lips with him much harder using his right hand while the other was encircled around my neck. It felt really good kissing a God like him. I too much savored the moment that I did not even realized that he was now lying on the bed while I'm on top of him still kissing him.

(A/N My dad will kick me out of the house once he found out that I'm writing this kind of sensual thing 😭)

*Sound of a music box suddenly played*

We were enjoying the moment when I heard a sound of a music box suddenly played and was followed by a very strong wind that made us shiver both so I immediately released him from the kiss. We both squatted. As far as I remember, Seungyoun didn't own any music box and it was only the two of us here. I looked at Seungyoun but he was just staring blankly at the closet. I was about to face the closet when the familiar sound of the music box made my head ached. 

"Its a music box, play that everytime you miss me" 

Memories I didn't even remember happened flashed through my mind again. Why does this happen often? Was that my own memory? But I already regained all of it. Did I missed something?   
And slowly, I lost my consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would appreciate it a lot if you guys comment ❤️ and say your thoughts coz this is my first time writing a story


	4. Chapter 4

Third persons POV

"Jinhyuk, im worried." Said Gukheon uneasy.

"Why? Stop thinking nonsense Gukheon" Jinhyuk said while thinking deeply. 

"How will I? First was Byungchan? And now Yuvin? Don't tell me how to freakin stop when we're wit-"

"Shut up please, someone might hear you" Jinhyuk annoyingly said. 

"There's a part of me believes in what seungwoo said, that everything is connected. And if it is true, that only means we are next Jinhyuk. I wont be shocked if you'll be dead tomorrow." Gukheon said while panicking. What could they possibly done to act like this.

"I said stop!" 

"No, i don't want to die, what if Seungwoo's just playing with us? What if he's the culprit? You told me before that he already regai-"

*Blag*   
"Shut the fuck up or i'll be the one to kill you" he shouted already full of Gukheon. 

"Or what if he's still alive...." He softly said, but still enough for Jinhyuk to hear.

"You know what? Im just gonna leave you here, panicked alone, just don't involve me with you drama" Jinhyuk left gukheon alone in his room. He has no time for his drama given the fact that he was also thinking about what Seungwoo said. But what if he's really alive? He thought

Gukheon was left alone. After almost an hour of staring at nowhere feeling uneasy 

*Click*   
He heard the sound of the door being locked by itself. Sudden feeling of fear knocked his senses back, his back was facing the door and he was about to look behind when the lights suddenly turned off and a sound of a creepy music box played. 

"Is anyone there?" He asked. He's now full of sweats and thoughts of him being the next one to be killed made him tremble in fear. 

After a second or two, the music stopped and the lights turned on and there he saw someone familiar beside the door. He heaved a sigh of relief. 

"Did I scare you?" The other person asked innocently

"Ow thank god, you scared me you shit, what are doing here? I thought it was the killer" he said the last phrase with a soft voice. The fear came back when the lights turned off again and he felt a very cold sensation near his ear.

"Well, you're not wrong at all" his face turned pale as he heard a whisper that was very familiar, of course, he will never forget that voice, that familiar voice years ago. He heard him laughed like a wicked witch and that gave him goosebumps. 

"P-please don't hurt me, im sorry for everything, for what we did" Gukheon felt a cold pair of hands caressing his cheeks.

Lights turned on again and he saw him, he saw his face full of blood. It was the very same face they left to die years ago.

"Please, were friends right? Don't kill me" he begged his life as tears came to fell down his face. He begged as if they did nothing bad years ago. 

"STUPID! FRIENDS DON'T KILL EACH OTHER BUT YOU DID" He said full of rage. "Its payback time" he mumbled softly against Gukheons ear and that cause him to shiver in fear.

•••• at Dohyon's bedroom ••••

Everyone were gathered in one room except Seungwoo, Seungyoun, Jinhyuk and Gukheon. Everyone was scared to sleep alone coz all of them also heard the legendary sound of the creepy music box. So that's when they all decided to sleep together. The room was huge, enough for them to fit in. They chose Dohyon's bedroom probably because he was the youngest one. They were chatting when someone opened a topic about Seungyoun.

"What do you guys think about Seungyoun hyung?" Minhee asked. 

"What do you mean?" Junho asked frowning.

"We probably have the same thoughts Minhee. We used to be really close back then. But now, he seemed distant, he barely talks to me anymore and only talks with Seungwoo hyung" hangyul said 

"He's probably just too in love with Seungwoo hyung. Or maybe Seungwoo Hyung was jealous of you so he asked Seungyoun hyung to avoid you" Dohyon said. Seungyoun was a father to him so he didn't want anyone to think bad of his foster dad. Almost everyone agreed except

"Yeah, he's weird." They all turned their heads to Yohan.

"I wanted to keep this by myself because i'm not that sure about what I saw but, remember when byungchan died? He was the one who first saw him right? I was there 1 minute before he called for help. For 1 whole minute I stood outside near them hiding, he just stared at byungchans body while smirking. That crept me out you know but I think i was just hallucinating that time. Thoughts that Seungyoun was the killer crossed my mind for a second but there's no trace of blood in his clothes or body that time so it was impossible. " 

"Yohan hyung, you do sure know what time it is right? Don't scare us" Minhee said holding a blanket.

"But you were the one who opened up the topic. Anyways, It is all up to you if you'll believe me or not" Yohan just shrugged.

"But what about the music box?" Everyone was trying to forget that when Eunsang opened the topic again. They all trembled in fear as they remember what exactly they heard in their respective rooms

"Eunsang, can we just talk about that tomorrow." Said Dongpyo while shaking

"What if the rumors were real that our school was a cemetery before." Eunsang scared them but he was the first one to scream when they heard a loud knock on the door. They all faced the door.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at the wall clock after I woke up from my deep sleep with a head ache. I pressed my two hands on my head to ease the pain. It was already 11:30. I slept for too long. I recalled what happened awhile ago, and remembered that I fainted. 

"Shit where is he?" I panicked the moment I realized that there's no Seungyoun beside me. Where the hell is he at, it was already quarter to midnight for gods sake. 

I was running at the hallway finding Seungyoun when I bumped into Jinhyuk.

"Have you seen Seungyoun?" I asked hoping that he had an idea where is he. 

"No? But I can help you find him if you want." I just nodded. He's really nice even tho we aren't that close. 

We knocked each bedroom one by one but no one's answering except for our last stop, where a lot of noises coming from. 

*Knock²*

"Who's there?" Someone asked from the inside. 

"Seungwoo" I answered. 

I heard them heave a sigh of relief.

'its just seongwoo hyung'  
'who's going to open the door'   
'well not me'   
'probably the oldest'   
'scaredy cats'

After minutes of their discussion of who'll gonna open the door, finally someone opened it. I wandered my eyes around the room hoping to see Seungyoun there, and unfortunately, there's no trace of him inside.

"Have anyone seen Seungyoun?" I asked all of them.

"Wow what a coincidence, we were just talking about him awhile ago and now he's lost" someone inside mumbled. Why are they talking about him? 

"We haven't seen him hyung, sorry" Yohan answered while shrugging

"Why are ya'll gathered here anyway?" Jinhyuk curiously asked sitting at the near sofa.

"Dohyon was scared alone, he want us all to accompany him." Hyungjun joked. Dohyon wasn't the type of person who get scared easily he was like Seungyouns foster child and also a son to me so I know him very well. 

"Wow, say it to yourself, you're a crybaby." Hyungjun just rolled his eyes at Dohyon. 

•THIRD PERSON•

They all laughed at the younger's bickering but everyone went all silent when they heard loud footsteps coming from outside, so they all turned their faces at the open door waiting for the person. The footsteps were very slow but loud and its creeping them out. Their silence made the footsteps even more louder and audible and the sound was echoing all over of the place. It looked like it came straight out of a horror movie. 

"Seungyoun! Where in the earth did you freakin go? You made me worried" he ran and hugged his man.

Everyone in the room sigh as they saw it was only their Hyung. They worried for nothing. Well they all thought but they all had goosebumps when Seungyoun's face suddenly turned white as snow, lips were pale and dark circles surrounds his eyes like a ghost or a monster they should say. They all trembled in fear but it seemed like Seungwoo still haven't noticed the change of his lover. 

"Sorry Seungwoo, for making you worry" his voice was colder than ice and Seungwoo seemed to notice that the voice was very different to Seungyouns'.   
"You will never leave me?" Seungwoo nodded. The hug was becoming more tight that making Seungwoo hard to breath.  
"You will love me forever. Till death do us part?" By the way he said those words was too cold and that made him shiver. He didn't answered. "I love you." he heard a loud chuckle coming from Seungyoun and that was when he decided to push him away from him

"Who are you" the voice suddenly changed. It wasnt his voice, Seungwoo thought. It wasnt his seungyoun he was sure.

A very strong cold wind brushed against their skin and at the same time, there was a short of electricity so everything turned off and the door suddenly slummed shut. The sound of the freakin music box played again and that made the whole place a lot more creepier. 

"Omyghad dohyon where are you im scared"   
"Yohan hyung minhee hyung i cant see you"   
"Mom im scared"   
"Hail mary full of grace......."

The others cried for help while trembling in fear. 

"Who are you? You're not Seungyoun. Where the hell is he?" Seungwoo bravely asked the monster infront of him. But he didn't answer 

"I think there's someone missing? Where is Byungchan?" He chuckled "ops, I think I accidentally killed him like what I did to Yuvin? Serves them right" His lunatic laugh enveloped the whole room. 

"What have they done to you for you to kill them?" Jinhyuk asked. Still shaking

"what about Gukheon? You did left him alone Jinhyuk, didnt you? His room is now probably full of blood" he chuckled one more time before facing Jinhyuk he smiled widely that a normal person can never do and that sent shiver through Jinhyuk spine.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Jinhyuk said out loud. He had an idea who he is but he wanted to fool himself by shrugging of his idea.

"What did you do to him?" Seungwoo asked. He and Jinhyuk was the only one who had courage to talk because the others were scared just to even make a little noise.

"Nothing, i think you need to look it for yourself" he laughed like there's no tomorrow

"Please, why are you doing this to us?" asked by Seungwoo

"wanna know why?" Then laughed again wickedly "SIMPLE" he shouted "for revenge" he whispered and that gave us all goosebumps. He's not Seungwoo's Seungyoun anymore. 

"Please seungyoun, if you're still there, talk to me. You know I cant bear losing you. Please...." He pleaded tears falling from his eyes. He know that Seungyoun was still there, he was possessed by an evil spirit who had desire to kill.

"Stupid, he's not coming back. And it is because of you and him" the monster inside him said while pointing at him and jinhyuk

"Wh-what are you talking about? Why is it my f-fault? Why is it our fault?" He stuttered completely clueless. 

"Why did you forget? my Seungwoo, don't be naive. Want me to let you remember everything?" He said as he draw closer to Seungwoo then pulled his hair to face the monster. He looked at him directly in his eyes. He cant see seungyoun's anymore. All he can see is a monster infront of him. The man in front of Seungwoo suddenly shed tears probably reminiscing, but instead of water, a blood came out of his eyes. He gently caressed Seungwoo's face and thats when unfamiliar memories flashed through his mind. He thought everything came back before. What he didn't know is that he was missing the most important part of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Twitter @woodywoodzSY

••••Throwback••••

"Wooseok, come here, let me give you a hug" I called wooseok from afar. He really loved to play with childrens here in our school.

"Coming! You know how much I love your hugs" wooseok said out loud while running until he reached my place and quickly hugged me so I hugged him back. 

"Happy 2nd anniversary my love" I hand him a box after I released him from the hug. I had a hard time searching for a perfect gift for him. Thank god Jinhyuk helped me. 

"Thank you, you have no idea how sweet you are" he said wearing the most sweetest smile I had ever seen.

"Im only sweet at you" he blushed

"By the way, what's this?" 

"The creator gave you hands for a reason Wooseok." I joked and snatched the box from his hand then opened it. 

"Woah it's really pretty" 

"Just like you. Just kidding" I pulled the necklace out of the box and wear it to him. It was a silver necklace and our initial was carved in the heart shape pendant. S • W

"So you're telling me im not pretty" he pouted. 

"Yeah" he made an angry face and seemed upset "you're not pretty coz you're beautiful, probably the most beautiful person in the universe including aliens." And that made his face turned crimson red so I pinched his cheeks.

"You really know how to use your words well Mister" i just smiled. I hugged him again 

"I love you" I love him so much.

"Please never ever plan to leave me. You'll love me until forever right? Till death do us part"

"Till death do us part I promise" i assured him. I was stunned when he suddenly kissed me. I wasn't prepared, he was really unfair.

"Sorry, that's the only gift I can give you right now." 

"Its ok, as long as you're here beside me, its already enough" 

The scene suddenly changed

"Happy birthday, hope you're happy today, sorry I wont be able to meet you, family matters."

"Its ok, I fully understand. I miss so so much tho"

"No one miss you more than I do so   
can you please go outside? I ask Jinhyuk to send my gift to you. And he said he's already outside."

"Oh wait sure. Wow what is this? "

"Its a music box, play that everytime you miss me" i heard it play on the other line. 

"Is it ok to play this every second? Coz I always miss you. I think of you before I sleep, after I wake up, before I eat breakfast, before I take a showe-"

"Please never do that" I interrupted his talk

"Do what?" He asked cluelessly

"Thinking of me while youre on a shower. That's bad Wooseok. We're not yet on adult stage." I joke while chuckling 

All of the memories seemed to be happy that I didn't want to be awake anymore. But I was wrong 

I was running as if there's no tomorrow after I received a call from Byungchan. That bastard

"Here comes his prince" Gukheon said fake tearing. I wondered my sight around and saw Wooseok at the corner lying asleep while his hands and feet were tied. Parts of his clothes were ripped and he's full of bruises. What have they done to my Wooseok. Tears started to form my eyes. I closed my fist while taking a deep breath

"You sick bastards" I said out loud and head my way to Wooseok but Yuvin blocked my way

"Ops, sorry, you cant" he said so I punched him in his stomach. "Ouch that fuckin hurts asshole" he said feeling the pain I brought him but he immediately grabbed my hand to stop me from getting near Wooseok.

"You also?" I cant believe Yuvin was also in this mess. "What do you guys need? Why are you doing all of this? We are all friends right? Im telling this to Jinhyuk" I said threatening them. I cant bear seeing him in that state anymore.

"Friends? Ha ha funny of you to think we are friends" Someone came out of nowhere that made my mouth agape. How?

"Jinhyuk? H-how? Why? What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're with them?" I can believe this? How could they? Especially Jinhyuk whom I treated my best friend. 

"Remember how I told you before that I really really do like Wooseok?, but you didn't listen. You still courted him coz you're confident enough that he'll like you back because you are good looking and much better than me? I waited years for this time to come" 

"You disregarded my feelings." He said as he walked near unconcious wooseok and kissed him. I felt my blood rise up. 

"Fuck you Jinhyuk! I wont forgive for this! Let go of me Yuvin or i'll kill you" 

"As if you can" i kicked his pet so hard so he accidentally let go of me but before I could run to Wooseok, i felt a hard thing hit my head. I stood there for a second and later on, I already fell down on the floor. I touch my head where the hit came from and I saw blood on it. I looked at wooseok who was already awake staring at me crying while Jinhyuk still kissing him passionately. 

'I'm sorry wooseok, I can't save you anymore' i said myself. I was too weak to utter a word. 

"Please stop this jinhyuk" he weakly begged. 

"Not when i'm already enjoying this" 

My vision started to blur but before I closed my eyes, I saw how Jinhyuk was hurting him which I never did and will never do to him. 

The scene changed again  
This is where I woke up from the hospital bed weeks after the incident 

"Seungwoo my brother thank god you're awake" i saw a girl crying but I didn't know her. She is probably my sister since he called me brother. 

She clicked the emergency button and after a minutes, nurses and the doctor came to check on me. 

I heard from the doctor that I was suffering from retrograde amnesia and my memories will come back soon. And it really did, except those memories with Jinhyuk, Byungchan, Yuvin, Gukheon and most especially, Wooseok.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you remember everything now?"

"Wooseok......" Seungwoo softly mumbled and was now full of tears after he regained all of his memories with Wooseok. Seungwoo fell on his own knees shaking. He loved him, he loved him more than his life, those promises he forgot. It was like a knife was pierced through his chest after realizing what he missed this whole time and no one dared tell him about Wooseok. Maybe they didn't want to hurt him more by saying his lover died so they kept everything a secret. They just told him that he got into a serious fight that night that caused him to a memory loss. 

It was too dark but he tried to find Jinhyuk and there he saw him. He wanted to ask him, he wanted to blame him. Jinhyuk's face paled like he was about to die from nervousness. He remember everything now. He was his bestfriend before he killed Wooseok for his own gain almost killed Seungwoo too together with the three bastard

"Jinhyuk? Why? " He asked. Tears still falling down his face. 

"I-im sorry, im sorry, i was too i-immature back then. I-I changed already." Jinhyuk stuttered. 

"Your sorry cannot bring everything back! Im already done with the three, so who do you think is going to be next?" Wooseok cried in agony. Tears of blood still running down his face. "You took everything from me. You took my life, and now, I'll let you taste the pain you have caused me." The lights was flickering

*Lights open* lights close* 

And before he knew it, Wooseok was already in front Jinhyuk, while the latter feeling the cold pointy end of the dagger through his chest. Wooseok was just chuckling as he slowly pierced his chest probably satisfied with his actions while Jinhyuk was begging for his life. 

"Wooseok, please stop this, there's nothing good it can do. Please stop killing anyone anymore" Seungwoo stopped him. He may hate Jinhyuk for killing his past lover but he didn't want Wooseok to kill anymore. He didn't want Seungyoun to kill someone without his knowledge. He didn't want to taint Seungyouns hand.

"Why? Why are you telling me to stop? They killed me and they should've killed you too so that we will live happily together in eternal life. Don't you want that?" he softly mumbled.

"Please stop using Seungyoun's body if you want revenge. If you want me, just kill me, Seungyoun has nothing to do with this he has nothing to do with us" he begged. He knew Seungyoun was having a hard time there, he was being controlled by someone he barely even know. 

"Why? Coz you love him more than you love me?" Blood started to drip from Jinhyuks chest. He couldn't fight back coz Wooseok was too strong. Seungwoo gathered all his energy and pushed wooseok away from Jinhyuk before he hug him to stop. 

"Please stop all of this. Im sorry I forgot everything. Just please stop. This is not the wooseok I know anymore from before. You're not the wooseok that I used to love, you already turned into a monster and you brought Seungyoun with you. Please Wooseok..." Seungwoo said.

"I missed your hugs" suddenly wooseok turned soft while tears falling at the older's back. "I missed you, cant we just stay like this forever?" Wooseok asked calmly but cold.

"Im sorry but we cant, you cant, you're already dead, can't you just please spare Seungyoun?" He begged.

"Is that so? Can I ask you something?"  
Seungwoo nodded.

"Is it me or him?" Seungwoo froze on his spot. He need to chose wisely, he didn't want to anger Wooseok anymore. 

He did love Wooseok but that was years ago. 4 years had already passed, the younger will always have a special place in his heart. Yes, he remembered everything now but that didn't change the fact that Seungyoun owned his heart now. He was now his present.   
He wanted to chose Seungyoun because he knew he loves him more than everything, he became his life the moment he can't remember wooseok, he can't lose him anymore just like how he lose Wooseok but he knew he can't choose him. Choosing him means loosing him. 

"Its you, always. so please...."  
He felt a cold knife pierced thru his chest. And slowly he started to lose to lose his breathe. But before that, memories with Seungyoun flashed through his mind. Maybe they are right that you will remember everything before you die. 

"Hangyul, could you please tell me his name?" I heard the new student whispered but enough for me the hear. I looked at them through my peripheral vision and saw him wearing a very sweet smile looking at my direction. 

"Oh, you mean Seungwoo hyung? Do you like him?" Hangyul asked. Why are they whispering too loud right now? Are they doing it on purpose to catch my attention? 

"Yah! Lower down your voice, he might hear you. Its embarrassing" the new kid slap hangyul on his arm. I just continued what I'm doing. 

It was already our last class for today and I'm readying myself to go back to the dorm when I heard someone spoke

"U-ugh. Uhm. Hello" I looked at him. It was the new kid. He was stuttering while saying those words so I smiled at him trying to act nice. I scanned his face. He looked cute wearing those eyeglasses and a beret.   
"Uhm.... Y-you're Seungwoo right? Im Seungyoun By the way." He introduced himself and extended his hand for a handshake which I quickly accept.   
" I'm a transferee so you probably don't know of me" The Seungyoun guy smiled sweetly which melted my heart for a second. Is he trying to flirt with me? Coz it was quite effective. It made my heart beat so fast.

(A/N mom im so whipped, i love him so much) a

Months had passed since we first met. We were in a school trip today at an amusement park. 

"Seungwoo hyung, I bought two tickets for the ferris wheel. The other one was supposed to be Hangyul's but I was finding him for half an hour already but can't still find him. Can you join me instead?" I quickly agreed. Maybe this is the time that I'll tell him 

We were now inside the ferris wheel. We are nearing at the top middle and this was my cue to say this. I closed my eyes.

"Seungyoun, I think I like you" there I already said it. I waited for a second but he did not reply so I opened my eyes. I looked at him to see his expression but he was just frowning. Why? He doesn't like me?

"What? Are you saying something? Sorry, I was too focused on the fireworks outside." Then he pouted. I really hate it when he pout, he turned extra cute when doing that. I giggled a bit and I could not resist it anymore so I slowly close the gap between us instead of repeating what I said. He was stunned by what I did. I could feel his breath against my skin as I kiss him. I could also feel the butterflies in my stomach. This felt so good.  
It lasted for a minute when we both parted from the kiss because of loss of breath.

"W-what was that f-for?" He stuttered while his face turned crimson red touching his lips in wide eyes.

"Well, I like you" I admitted. I really do like him, or maybe love him, but I can't tell him yet coz I'm still not sure but I certainly like him very much. 

"W-what seriously?" 

"Yeah, so can I court you?" I didn't know what to do when tears suddenly fell down his face "H-hey why are you crying? It is ok if you don't like me back, you don't have to be responsible for me liking you" i said as I hug him. I patted his back

"No, i-im just happy, I waited for this day to come. I also like you too Seungwoo hyung" he said sniffing. Maybe this was the best day ever. 

"I-i love you...... Seungyoun" as he caressed Wooseok or he should say Seungyouns cheeks. He weakly smiled and those were his last words before everything went black.


	8. Epilogue

"Seungyoun, you have a visit"   
Seungyoun trembled in fear. He was at the corner of a plain white room shaking. 

"He's coming, no, don't touch me he's coming after me stop it. Its wooseok, he's going to kill all of us" he was admitted in a mental hospital after that incident. He seemed out of his mind and kept mumbling words repeatedly Such as  
'wooseok is comin' 'he's going to kill us all'

"Don't worry, its your friend. He's not Wooseok calm down" said the nurse.

And there he saw hangyul outside so he ran in front of him. It was the first time someone visited him after months since the incident.

"Hangyul?" Tears dropped from his eyes after he saw his friend "are you getting me out of here?" He asked while looking behind Hangyul hoping to see Seungwoo with him "where is Seungwoo? Why he isn't visiting me?" Hangyul wanted to say everything to Seungyoun but he can't seem to find the right word to say. 

"Im sorry Seungyoun, but Seungwoo, he's already gone." It was very hard to Hangyul saying this to his friend.

"Gone? Then where is he? What do you mean gone?" 

"He.... He's dead, im sorry" 

It was when reality hits Seungyoun. 'Why? Why it has to be Seungwoo, the only person I love. I'm just dreaming right? No, no one died. He cant die. What about our dream together? He said he wont leave me, no one will protect me now, no one will protect me from wooseok. He's a liar, why did he leave me alone' Seungyoun thought as tears falling down his face. He can hardly breath right now.

"H-he's gone..... No one will protect me from wooseok from now on." He softly whispered to himself.

"Dont worry, we are here to protect you, I'm here. You have nothing to worry" Hangyul hugged him as tears of the eldest fell at his back.

"Please don't leave me here Hangyul. Im scared. Please get me out of here as soon as possible. Im not mentally ill, im not crazy. Its him, he's the one who's crazy. He's really coming. Im hearing his voice, every seconds, everywhere I go, please please don't leave me here. This place is scary." He said while shaking "I want to see seungwoo please. I know you are just joking. He's still alive. H-he won't l-leave me" hangyul just patted his back to calm him down. He's now also crying. He fully understand what Seungyoun was feeling right. It hurt so much if someone very important to you will be gone in just a blink of an eye. 

"Calm down. I'll get you out of here. Just wait until you are fully healed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done. Thanks to all who took their time to read this. Please don't forget to comment. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter @woodywoodzSY


End file.
